1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyphenylene sulfide resin composition having good thermal properties and mechanical properties such as impact resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A polyphenylene sulfide (hereinafter referred to as "PPS") resin is superior in the properties required for engineering plastics, such as a high heat resistance, high flame retardancy and high rigidity, and thus is used in various fields for, in particular, injection molding.
Furthermore, it is known that a PPS resin has good compatibility with inorganic additives, and thus the mechanical properties thereof can be improved by mixing a variety of additives or fibrous reinforcing agents with the PPS resin.
Many methods of incorporating various thermoplastic resins into the PPS resin, to improve the characteristics thereof, have been investigated. For example, polyamide resin-incorporated PPS resin compositions are disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 59-1422 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53-69255; polyester resin-incorporated PPS resin compositions are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-131243 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 57-168945; polycarbonate resin-incorporated PPS resin compositions are disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 53-13468 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 51-10015; and aromatic polysulfone resin-incorporated PPS resin compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,569.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 53-127551 discloses compositions formed by incorporating an aromatic polysulfone resin and a polyamide resin in a PPS resin, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 59-164360 discloses compositions formed by incorporating an aromatic polysulfone resin and an epoxy resin in a PPS resin, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-295957 discloses compositions formed by incorporating an aromatic polysulfone resin and a polyamide-imide resin in a PPS resin.
In the conventional resin compositions disclosed in the foregoing patent publications, since the compatibility of the PPS resin with other thermoplastic resins to be incorporated into the PPS resin is not satisfactory, the mechanical strength and the like are extremely poor and the desired object of the blending is not realized.